disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (Lady and the Tramp)
Angel is the primary character from Disney's 2001 direct-to-video film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, the sequel to Lady and the Tramp. She is voiced by Alyssa Milano and her singing voice is provided by Susan Egan. She is Scamp's main love interest and later his girlfriend. Her nickname for Scamp is "tenderfoot" due to his inexperiences with the streets. Personality Angel has a kind, yet snarky personality. She often appears to be arrogant, but it is presumably just to hide her insecurities along with her great desire to have a family sans Buster. She also acts as Scamp's conscience and often tries to persuade him that the junkyard life isn't all that it's cracked up to be. She cares for Scamp greatly and will risk her own life for him. Role in the film Angel once lived with five families that all gave her up because they either moved, had a baby or an allergy. She decided to live a wild life and found Buster and the junkyard dogs, and although she never really took them as a family, she had no choice, since she had nobody. She first appears with the junkyard dogs chasing and teasing the dogcatcher and she sees Scamp and nuzzles his nose. After Scamp finds her, he takes her as a friend at first, but throughout the movie, they develop a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, and at the end, she and the others leave Buster in the junk and becomes Scamp's girlfriend, and gets the family she always wanted as Jim Dear welcomes her into theirs. Angel gets a father in Tramp, a mother in Lady, sisters in Annette, Danielle and Collette, and thereafter, she and Scamp are always together. Songs *Junkyard Society Rag *Always There *I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way Trivia *Angel's singing voice is provided by Susan Egan who also provided the voice of Megara in ''Hercules''. *Angel and Scamp are the same type of dog, unlike their predecessors, Lady and Tramp. And unlike the last movie, the roles were switched. The female dog (Angel) was the street dog while the male dog (Scamp) was the house pet where as Lady and Tramp were the opposite. *The scene where Angel and Scamp have a spaghetti dinner is a reference of Lady and Tramp's dinner scene. *Make believe, Angel is Tramp's mother because she's not mad at the Tramp. *For an unknown reason, Angel's left ear is folded. *She is similar to Delilah. Both start out as strays, are the girlfriend of the protagonist and are eventually welcomed into their family. *She is similar to Marie. They all have split personalities. *She is voiced by Alyssa Milano who is well known for her role as Phoebe Halliwell in the WB TV series Charmed. *She's been in 5 families and have lost her mom and/or dad in one of them. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Domestic Dogs